DivergentIf I was there
by May Jone
Summary: This is a story that takes place before divergent and is based on what I would do if I was in that world. Story about a girl that transfers to dauntless and becomes a prodigy all the while being a graceful badass.
1. The beginning

Today was the day that I had been waiting for ,for a very long time the day that I would choose my faction. I knew of course what faction I wanted to be in that wasn't a problem, ever since I was little I wanted to be dauntless. They were free and fearless. Don't get me wrong though, I love erudite. All the knowledge and books it would always be my childhood but now I was ready to move on to a new stage in my life. The one that made me dauntless.

My family is awesome and without them I probably wouldn't have even considered switching factions. Both of my parents are abnegation transfers and they are the best parents I could ever hope for. They raised me and my twin brother with abnegation values layered with erudite concepts. My childhood was erudite and abnegation combined, the best I could ever hope for. I love erudite, I love the books, the teachers, the library. But I always knew there was something missing from my life. That sense of adventure and power that I just couldn't get from erudite. So I planned everything, I researched fighting and pressure points. Everyday after school I would pour over books about the human body learning how to take down a person in less that 10 seconds.I poured over books about aim and how to shoot a gun and throw a knife.

One day after school I came to a realization that dauntless initiation was going to be different then erudite or abnegation initiation, it was going to test you in way that I'm guessing that other factions would possibly consider cruel. The first thing I did was go to my brother, James and ask him if he knew anything about dauntless initiation. To my surprise he said he knew nothing, and that maybe there was a book that had information on it. So I went to the library, for hours I searched and searched the bookcases, looking for something that maybe had a hint of what the initiation for other factions was like. Of course I found out loads of stuff about erudite,abnegation and amity. But Candor and Dauntless were nowhere to be found. Frustrated and tired I walked back to my apartment and found my brother and parents sitting at the kitchen table talking all together. I sit down and try to figure out what they were talking about.

"Hi honey, we were just talking about the choosing ceremony." my mom says

"yeah,your brother says he already knows what he's going to pick no matter what the aptitude test tells him." adds in my dad.

" Have you given this any thought yet?" asks my mom.

"Of course I've given it thought." I reply, In reality I've given it more that a little thought, but my parents don't know that and I'm not sure I I'm going to tell them. James of course knows, he was the first and last one to know. Over the years he's helped me learn how to fight and use my knowledge of pressure points to good use.

"So what are you thinking of doing when the day comes?" asks my mom snapping my back into reality.

" Well…" I stammer, I don't know If I want to tell them that I'm going to switch, most parents don't take it lightly. But then from the corner of my eye I see James nod his head, It was a fraction of an inch but I knew what It meant, It meant I could tell our parents without them exploding and getting mad or breaking down and crying because one of their children is leaving them.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to transfer to dauntless."I say in a quiet serious tone hoping that James was right.

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" gushes my mom

"we're very proud of you" says my dad.

"wait… what? You're not sad at all?" I ask, I hadn't expected this reaction out of them. I didn't think that they would explode or cry but they're not sad at all. I look over at James and raise my eyebrows hoping he will answer my unspoken question of why our parents were acting this way.

"Mom, Dad I think we should tell May why you aren't sad at all that she's going to leave." says James

"May, I just invented a communication device that will connect to your brain so you can talk inside of your head and the other person will hear you inside of their head."says James. I just look at him stunned, this technology is way more advanced than any I've ever known.

"Look" he says and holds up his palm which looks empty but as I look closer I see tiny silver circles laying in his palm.

"How do they work?" I ask

"I insert one into your ear like a piercing and another into the tip of your pointer finger. The sensor in your finger connects to the one in your ear so all you need to do is touch your finger to your ear and then think of the person you want to talk to and in you mind say there name. Then the person that you "called" will feel a prick in there finger and ear. They then need to touch their finger to their ear, you can just speak in your mind and the other person will hear you."

"That's amazing" I couldn't believe that James had invented something that complex.

" So who wants to go first?" Asked James

" I will" James walked towards me and took one of the silver discs and placed it on my ear. Next he took out a metal contraption that I recognized as the thing that they inject serums with,pressed it to my ear and pushed the trigger. He repeated the action with my finger and then agent on and did mom and dad. Once we were all hooked up James said he was going to call all of us and see if it worked. I saw him touch his ear and soon enough I felt a prick and touched my ear. It was amazing I could hear his voice as clearly as if he was standing right next to me.

"Ok children this is truly amazing but now it is time for you to go to bed" my mom said startling me.

As I fall asleep a smile creeps across my face, this whole transfer thing is turning out to be better than I ever thought it would be.

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day and instead of rushing immediately home I walk down the hall to 's classroom.

" Aahhhh May! My favorite student, what do I owe the pleasure!" boomed

"Well I was hoping that I could get a pass go into the member library, I want to find a book on the factions" I say praying that he won't be suspicious.

"Of course, I'm always willing to give my best student a helping hand!"

Soon enough I was rushing down the hall to the member library. It had to be in here, a book on dauntless initiation. I ran up to the counter and gave the woman at the counter my slip. She stared at it for a moment then let my inside. It was, amazing rows and shelves of books some old and some new. It went on forever, and as I looked down the aisles they seemed to never end. "A...A...B...C...C..D..Dauntless..Dauntless" I muttered as I walked down the aisles. "D!" ok I have to be close now, "Dauntless...dauntless where are you?" "Dauntless!" I exclaimed. I was in the dauntless section at last, a book on its initiation had to be here somewhere.

I looked for about an hour in the dauntless section and couldn't find a single book on initiation. Feeling frustrated I walked away from the dauntless section and wandered around the library. Suddenly I found myself lost in some part the the giant library, confused, frustrated and tired I sat down and leaned against one of the bookshelves. Just when I had sat down a very large book fell off one of the shelves above me onto my head. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, the book truly was massive and it hurt quite a bit when it fell. Rubbing my head I looked over at the book, it was leather bound and old, very very very old. As I opened the book it gave a mighty creak as If this was the first time someone had opened it in years. The pages were yellowed and fading but the title on the first page shone bright and new "The Factions…" I whispered for that was what it read. Exited I turned the pages to the dauntless section and started reading. It was late in the night when I woke up. My body was hunched over and the book was stabbing me in the ribs, It's yellow pages bent and wrinkled. Slowly I got up and checked the time on my watch. It read 12:30, "shoot" I whispered my parents must be worried about where I am. I picked up the book and started to find my way out, It took me a little while but soon enough I was out. I ran down the halls to my apartment as fast and quietly as I could manage. As I opened the door to my room and fell onto my bed sleep soon overcame me and I slipped into the dream world.


	2. Learning to be

When I awoke my mom was sitting on my bed looking at me.

"Honey, where were you last night, your father and I were so worried about you." Asked my mom

"I was in the library after school and fell asleep, I'm fine now." I said, not entirely telling her I was in the member library , thus having to tell I was looking up a way to cheat dauntless initiation.

"Oh I'm just glad you're safe" my mom said as she rose of my bed and walked out of my room calling to my brother to wake up. Well now that I am awake I might as well get up, I thought and walked over to my dresser to get ready for the day. After I changed into my dark blue Erudite jacket and shirt and pants, I put my hair up into a but at the bottom of my head, a abnegation hairstyle. It got it away from my eyes so that was all I cared about. That was one thing I hated about my hair, it was always in my face if I didn't put it hair was medium length and dark blonde, not my favorite part about myself but not compleatly horrible. Today was a weekend and I had the whole day to tell James about the faction book and read more about dauntless. I walked over to James room across the hall and peared in. He was sitting at his desk reading a book. When I walked he closed the book and looked up.

"James I need to talk to you about something"

"Am I about to learn why you fell asleep in the library last night and came home and 1 in the morning." he asked calmly.

"Yeah….. So yesterday I kind of got a slip for to go into the members library and tried to find a book on dauntless initiation and couldn't find one so I walked around the library, got lost then a book fell on my head and it was a very old book about the factions and then I started reading it and fell asleep and when I woke up it was 12:30."

"May…" James said while burying his head in his hands "You are absolutely crazy and amazing...Can I see the book you got ?"

"Sure ." I said, so I got up and walked over to my room to get the book. When I came back James had cleared out his desk to make space for the giant book. I placed it down and flipped to the section on Dauntless initiation. "There." I said pointing to a small paragraph in the corner of a page.

"Dauntless initiation will be the hardest out of all the factions. First initiates must jump on the train and ride it until they reach dauntless headquarters. Then they will jump off onto the roof of building 25A. On the south edge of the building there will be the hole. Initiates must jump of the side of the building and fall 7 stories into a net placed at the bottom. There will be no danger in jumping of the roof, this will be a scare tactic only. Any initiates that do not get this far in initiation and do not read the bottom of the net will become factionless. From there initiates must learn skills that dauntless leadership find fit to second stage of initiation is fear simulations. Initiates will be put into a simulation that will make them face their worst fears. They will need to slow down their heartbeat and breathing to pass the simulation. In the simulation they will think it is real, initiates will not remember that it is not third stage is fear landscapes, it will take the physical training from stage one and the mental training from stage 2 and put them together. In fear landscapes initiates will know that they are in a simulation." When James finishes reading he looks up at me will a small grin on his face. "May, I think you could be number 1 in your class." he says

For the next months I train with James everyday after school and learn to fight and aim. I pretty much already knew how to fight so that wasn't much of a big deal but my aim wasn't the best. Since our faction is Erudite we aren't allowed weapons and so I had nothing to practice with so we used pencils as a substitute. Soon enough after 2 years of practice I could take down James is 4.56 seconds and throw a pencil form 100 feet and make it stick in a dot on a thick textbook. I was proud with myself.

The next thing I needed to learn was control, how to control my breathing and how to control my body. Since I wouldn't know I was in the fear simulation I needed to learn to cope with fear that I was real. Me and James came up with a strategy to deal with the fear simulations. The strategy was to stand up or sit on the floor with your arm sticking out besides you and talk. I talk about books. Not textbooks or non fiction, I would talk about fictional books. The one thing that you need to know about me is that I love to read, my favorite series are Harry Potter, Hunger games, The selection and thousands of other books and series that I've read. I read when I'm nervous or scared or sad or happy or anytime. So I practiced and practiced to make my response to fear and response to the fear simulations to not be afraid.

On the before the aptitude tests James walks into my room after school.

"May I have an idea and I think you might like it."

"ok..What is it?" I asked

"Well when you transfer to Dauntless you have the opportunity to make a new identity for yourself and recreate yourself. So I have the idea that when you get to Dauntless you don't talk at all, we can create cards for you will keywords and also blank ones so you can communicate with people. You still make friends and everything but you don't talk at all. The only time you speak is at night."

"At night? What?"

"Let me explain. You love to sing,right?"

"Yeah.."

"So at night find a place in the dauntless compound that walk around and sing, your voice is beautiful someone will probably notice, when someone does notice you go back to being silent and act like that wasn't you singing. And when you talk for the fear simulations just act like you didn't say anything. Also for the fear landscapes to get through you can sing also instead of talking."

"James...That's an amazing idea. It will make me stand out and make me mysterious. But once I finish initiation I want to talk again, I can't give up speaking forever."

"Also you can laugh, but not a lot just a little and special intervals."

"I love it. Truly. Now let's get going mom and dad will kill us if we're late for dinner."

Dinner is pasta with pesto me and James favorite.

"So are you worried about the aptitude tests tomorrow?" asks my dad

"No"

'Not really"

"Good, you have nothing to worry about" says my mom


	3. Choosing Dauntless

Erudite, rooms 1-25, Abnegation, rooms 26-50, Dauntless, rooms 51-75, Amity, rooms 76-100, Candor, rooms 101-125." says a tall Candor woman with long black hair to the whole cafeteria. We all scramble to the door for our faction and enter. One by one kids get called up and enter another small door at the end of the room.

"May Jone" the voice calls. I get up and walk through the door. Inside is a amity woman next to what looks to be a dentist chair.

"Hi, sit in the chair please." she says "I will be administering your aptitude test today my name is Anne." "The aptitude test will determine which faction you should chose tomorrow at the choosing ceremony."

I sit in the chair while Anne places electrodes on my temples, She also puts them on her temple and looks back at a screen that I can't see very well.

"Here, drink this" Anne says and passes me a vial of clear liquid. I'm pretty sure this starts the simulation but I think it might be something else. I breath in and tell myself I have nothing to worry about I already know which faction I'm going to choose. It's cold and smooth almost like drinking a cloud. My eyes close and suddenly I'm the cafeteria at school I look out the glass windows and see that It's snowing, that's odd It wasn't snowing earlier today.

"Choose." a woman's voice says, I don't know what It's about but the sound of her voice sends shivers down my spine.

"Choose." she says again and now I see what she's talking about on a table are two baskets, in one is a knife about a foot long and in the other is a big chunk of cheese.

"Choose."

"Why, what will I do."

"Choose" she says and this time a little louder.

"Just tell me why I have to choose"

"Choose!" and this time the voice is yelling at me. I don't like this person and I'm not going to play there game so I just stand there.

"Have it your way." she says and suddenly the baskets disappear and in their place a dog appears. I like dog's this should not be a problem, I slowly walk towards the dog and stretch my hand out to pet it. Suddenly it growls and bares it teeth. Now I see why that woman before wanted me to choose. I back away hoping that It won't try to bite me, but the dog advances on me growling and I see drool dripping out of it's mouth. I remember something about dogs in school once. I think looking into its eyes is a sign of aggression or a challenge, so what's a sign that I'm friendly. I try and think all the while slowly backing up. It's the last thing I want to do right now but hopefully It works. I sink to the floor and kneel with my head bowed. I head the dog addvance on me but before I can look up I feel a wet tongue lick my cheek. I laugh the dog's not evil just needs a little time to get used to someone. I start to pet the dog and once my hand rests on it's back a little girl appears out of nowhere.

"Doggy!" she screams, and as I look closer I see that the girl is small and obviously doesn't know that this dog a couple of minutes ago tried to kill me.

"Doggy!" She screams again and runs towards the dog. I immediately feel it tense up next to me and it starts to run towards the little girl. I chase after the dog knowing that It would tear apart the girl at its first chance. As I catch up to the dog, I jump and wrap my arms around its neck. Suddenly the dog is gone and so is the girl. I stand up and look around, I'm in the testing room but nobody's here. I open the door and instead of the hallway outside of the testing rooms it's a bus. All the seats are taken so I go and stand, holding onto a pole. Next to me there is a man reading the newspaper. His hands are scared and clenched onto to the paper like it's his life line.

"Do you know this man." he asks in a gruff voice that sends a shiver down my spine. Suddenly he shove the newspaper in my face and of the cover the headline reads "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" Below there is a picture of a man with a beard and a plain face. Something in the back of my brain tells me that I do know this man, but a part of my brain closer to the front tells me that If I tell him something bad will happens to me.

"So do you know him!" now I hear anger in his voice and I don't like it one bit.

"No I don't know him" I tell the man In what I hope is a stubborn and convincing voice.

"You are lying!" he yells at me and spits in my face. Now I'm mad, why won't he just leave me alone.

"If you knew him you could save me. You could save me!"

"Well I don't." I say folding my arms and leaning against the pole for support, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

I'm in the testing room again and Anne is looking at me wide eyed and scared.

"What's your name?" she says

"May"

"May, I'm going to let you out back before anybody comes to inspect."

"Wait, what was my result?" I ask. Anne looks at me with a mix of sorrow and fear.

"They were inconclusive"

"So what did I get?"

"You got Erudite…,and Dauntless and Amity, and Abnegation."

"Four! That's impossible."

"No It's just very rare. They call it Divergent. Now you can't tell anyone, not your family not your friends, nobody. Now go before a supervisor comes."

My heading is spinning by the time I manage to get back to my room. I'm Divergent, and I don't even know what that means. The aptitude test said I have a aptitude for four of the factions. I hear a knock on my door and get up to answer it. It's James.

"May what happened today."

"Nothing."

"No, You left early and I can tell you're lying, tell me what happened."

"Ok. But you need to promise not to tell anyone , not even mom and dad."

"I promise."

"My results were inconclusive. The person that administered my aptitude test said that I have a aptitude for four of the factions, Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless and Amity. Apparently it's called Divergent but I don't even know what that means."

"That's very rare. I've heard about divergents once and getting two results on the aptitude test is rare but four, that's completely unheard of."

"Yeah.."

"So are you still going to pick Dauntless?"

"Of course, with all the work I put in I'd be stupid not to."

"Good. Now Mom is calling us for dinner."

As I enter the kitchen I see my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table with a paper in front of them.

"What's this" I say and point at the paper.

"It's a contract or promise of sorts." says my dad.

"It basically says that even though our city's motto is "faction before blood" we will still care about out family just as much as our new family or faction."

"That's a great idea" says James and signs the paper. I agree and sign the paper also so now it has all four of our signatures. My mom puts it away and then we sit down for dinner. After dinner my parents tell me and James to go to bed early and rest up for tomorrow but I don't think I can sleep at all. My mind keeps replaying Anne's worried face when she tells me I'm divergent. I tell myself I know what I'm going to choose and the aptitude test wasn't going to change my decision. As I fall asleep visions of dauntless fly across my mind and smile creeps across my face.

When I wake up my mom is putting out clothes for me, a dark blue shirt and jacket with dark blue pants. After I get dresses I find myself in front of my mirror contemplating what I should do with my hair. Abnegation, Erudite or Dauntless those are the three styles I could pick from. A low bun for abnegation, my hair clipped back for erudite and doing nothing for dauntless. Eventually I pick the bun because it just feels right, it feels like home, like me.

We walk to the hub were the choosing ceremony is and take our seats. Me and James are in the front with all the other sixteen year olds and our parents are somewhere in the mass of erudite behind us. Jeanine Matthews, the leader of erudite speaks for a little bit about the factions system then Marcus Eaton stands up and starts calling off names. My last name is Jone so it's a little while before I hear,

"James Jone." James stands up and walks towards the bowls. They each have something in them representing the factions. Lit coals for dauntless, stones for abnegation, water for erudite, glass for candor and dirt for amity. James stands in front of the bowls, picks up the knife and drops his blood into the water.

"Erudite" I hear and the erudite clap.

"May Jone." I hear. I stand up and walk towards the bowls up close I see how big they really are. I take the knife and slice it across my palm. It stings a little but not that much, as I extend my hand over the coals I take a breath, a breath of confidence, a breath that says I am brave, I can do this and shake my fist. A drop of blood sizzles on the coals.

"Dauntless." I walk over to the dauntless and smile the are whooping and yelling not the polite clap that the other factions do. Ther rest of the ceremony is a blur, I hear a couple of transfers but most stay in their faction of origin. Dauntless all around me get up and in couple of seconds I find myself running down the stairs and out onto the street. I know what's coming now and I'm prepared for it. When we get to the train tracks and wait for the train I walk along the tracks so I'm not behind. As the train comes into view we all start running and then just like there walking through the front door older dauntless jump on the train. I get in easy enough and look out the door as the ground goes flying by. After a little bit I feel the train start to slow down which means soon we have to jump. In front of us dauntless start jumping out onto the roof, I take a running start a leap. The feeling is amazing, I feel weightless and free. My knees hit the ground and I roll over across the roof top. On the south edge of the building just like the book said was a group of people waiting for everyone to get over.

"My name is Max and I'm a dauntless leader. This is the entrance to dauntless. If you don't jump you become factionless. Who wants to go first?" I raised my hand in the mockingjay salute and wiseled the salute before walking to the front of the group. I put on foot on the ledge and suddenly had an idea. It was a idea that was sure to get me noticed it was possibly extremely stupid but my pride took over and I turned around as I put my second foot on the ledge. As I closed my eyes and spread out my arms like a bird I heard a faint gasp from one of the initiates. I took a breath and jumped..backwards my body arching gracefully into the air and falling down, I kept my arms out and one leg bent one pointed down as I fell. Once I felt the net underneath my foot I sprung backwards did a flip then came crashing down. As I opened my eyes I saw dozens of people's hands outstretched. I grabbed the nearest one and found out I belonged to a teenager that didn't look much older that me. I rolled out of the net and found solid ground just as another person fell into the net. The person that helped my down stood in front of me looking quite stunned. It was a second before he shook it off.

"What's your name?" he asked, I was prepared for this and opened a pocket in my jacket and took out a card that read "May."

"First jumper May!" he called out and I saw a crowd appear out of the darkness, screaming and clapping.


	4. Tattoos

Once all of the initiates were on solid ground again the guy that helped me earlier and a woman stood in front of the group.

"My name is Aron and I will be your instructor. Dauntless born go with Susan and transfers stay with me." Once the group had split Aron lead us away from the net and started walking down one of the passageways. At the end we stood at a overhang of a pit that had everything in it people fighting , shops everything, I allowed myself to smile.

"This is the pit and the center of life hear at dauntless." Aron said then lead us over a little to a metal bridge.

"This is the chasm, and a reminder of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump of here will get you killed, you have been warned." Once everyone had gotten a good look Aron lead us away and down some stairs.

"These are the dormitories and where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. Everyone change and get over to the cafeteria." I took a bed over in the corner and started changing into the dauntless clothes that had been left out for me. I kept my hair in a bun however and did not throw out my old clothes like I saw some of the other initiates doing. As I put on the dauntless clothes I realized that they were tighter than erudite clothes and stronger, like they went though a lot. The jackets were a sort of leathery fabric with shoulder pads, everything seemed to have pads of some sort. When I was done changing a candor transfer girl came up to me.

"Hey I saw you do that backflip of the building today, that was awesome! My name's Eve." Eve looked nice and James did say I could make friends, not that I would have listened to him if he said I shouldn't. So I took out of my pocket the cards and wrote "Hi, My name's May"

"Can you speak?" I smiled and took out another card that said "I can speak. For now I choose not to."

"Okay! Want to walk down to the cafeteria with me?" I nodded and we set off. Eve it's turned out loved to talk and told me all about hey parents and her dog Sadie. When we arrived at the cafeteria most of dauntless was already there eating, drinking and laughing. Eve and I took a seat at a table in the corner with some other initiates.

"You were the one that did the flip right?" one asked, I think his name was Mark.

"Yeah she's the one" answered Eve

"That was awesome. By the way my name's Chris, what's yours." another boy said. I took out two cards that read "Hi, my names May." and "It was really fun jumping off the ledge, I felt like I could fly." When I looked up Mark and Chris were staring at me like I had two heads.

"Can you talk?" asked Mark. I took out a card that read "I can speak. For now I choose not to." and hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions. Mark and Chris were staring at each other and it looked like they wondering if they should move when Eve spoke up.

"Calm down you guys, she's fine" I knew Eve was going to be a good friend after that because dinner went smoothly after she spoke up for me. Mark and Chris were nice and didn't seem to mind that I communicated through writing so I singled them out as friends. Eve of course was by my side and spoke for me when people asked about me, I was very thankful for it.

When we finally got back to the dorms I was ready to go to sleep, today had been a stressful day and sleep was necessary. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but sadly we were all woken up very early the next morning by Max screaming at us to wake up. I didn't like Max but I don't want to not like someone without knowing them for very long so I decided to not hate Max until further inspection. Once we were all up and in the pit Aron started talking to us.

"Initiation is separated into three stages," of course I already knew that, but I don't think wasn't supposed to so I kept a straight face and acted like this was new news.

"All of the stages with test your mental or physical strength and we will push you to the breaking point in all three. At the end of each stage some of you will be cut." Okay this was news to me, at the end people would get cut! "I'm going to do fine" I told myself.

"You will train seaparetly for the dauntless born but you will be ranked this clear." Aron finished talking and then took all the the transfers down to the training room. It was a big room with tall ceilings and orange punching bags everywhere. First Aron showed us some basic punches and defensive stances then we split up and practiced. The punches I didn't like at all because they hurt you as well as your opponent and all together if you weren't strong didn't have much effect. I ended up practicing the defensive stances for a while until Max came in and told us to circle round.

"Let's do some real fighting now. Now what I'm about to do may not seem fair or right in anyway but this is to teach you a lesson, Life isn't fair and the odds will not be in your favor." I didn't like the sound of this but I did crack a smile when he said "the odds will not be in your favor" because it was a subtle unintended reference from "The Hunger Games" a book that I'd read.

" Oh you think this is funny" Max shouted at me. "Well lets see how funny you find this." "We have all of your heights and weights in file so let's have the shortest and lightests go against the tallest and heaviest. Look who that is May and Arnold. Fight!"

I stepped into the ring and saw who my opponent was, I recognized him as a six foot tall candor transfer and looked like he ate small children for breakfast.

"Hey shrimp, you ready to lose." he said. I wanted to badly to just scream at him, but instead I took out the a card for my pocket and wrote "No I don't think so" I knew I was being cocky but it just felt so good.

"Hey shrimp can you talk." He asked then proceeded to try and catch me off guard and flung his fist at my stomach. I saw him coming and calmly side stepped to avoid him.

"Stop dancing and fight" yelled Max. I still did not strike even though I could have ended this fight a long time ago, the one thing I learned was to wait for the right moment.

"Shrimp are you deaf also, I asked you If you could talk!" Arnold yelled. I looked up into his face and saw that he had a cocky grin on his face and I so dearly wanted to slap him. Suddenly he put a foot forward and spat on the ground in front of me. It was the moment I'd been waiting for, I stepped backwards the ran forward grabbing his shoulders and flinging myself up. Meanwhile my thumbs and pointer fingers found the point I was looking for and I performed the vulcan death grip. A strangled yell told me I had found my mark as Arnold came crashing to the floor and I nibley flipped off and landed behind him. As I walked out of the ring I saw all of the initiates jaws drop, but what made me smile was Max's face. He looked like someone had just smacked him. Once I was out of the ring I looked back to see how Arnold was coping, I saw him sprawled out on the floor not moving I felt a little bad but not enough to go and help him. Eve ran up to me wide eyed and I looked behind her and saw Chris and Mark close behind all wearing the same expression.

"How in hell did you do that?" asked Eve, I smiled and wrote on a card "pressure points and using his own weight and mine against him."

"I thought you were done for when he called you into the ring" said Mark

"Yeah, when Max made Arnold fight you we all thought you were going to die" added Chris.

"You're going to be unbeatable" said Eve. The next few fights were pretty evenly matched and Eve won her fight by punching Marisa in the elbow which I thought was pretty clever. Mark lost his but Chris won his fight so we were mostly in good spirits when Aron came and told us that we were going to learn how to shoot a gun. The shooting range was on the roof and from there you could see the whole city all the way to the fence.

"I will pass out guns and you will all find a target and wait for my call to shoot." Aron spoke over the rush of the wind. He wasn't like Max or Arnold so I suppose he was nice enough but still commanding. As I got handed a gun I didn't curl my finger around the trigger, in fact I wanted the gun as far away from me as possible but I knew that I had to do this. We stepped up to our targets and as I looked at them they weren't the bulls eye type targets that are usually used, instead they were orange forms of a human torso. They wanted us to practice shooting at a person, even if it was fake I was horrified. I had an idea to make it seem less gruesome or cruel and started shooting. My aim was near perfect with a knife of pencil so my aim with a gun was pretty good. As I started on my plan, I looked over and only one or two of the other people had hit their target, I ignored this and looked back at my target. Slowly but surely I put an outline of bullet hole in the target to make a frame of sorts. For the middle I put one hole dead center and then curved lines on the outside so they made a spiral. As I put down my gun and inspected my handywork, it was silent too silent. Nobody was shooting anymore they had all looked over at me and what was my target. Aron approached me and took a glance at my target

"What's your name" he asked, I pulled out the card with my name on it.

"Can you speak?" he asked and I nodded and showed him the card that read "I can speak. For now I choose not to."

"May, Why in the world does you target look like that, in fact how did you get your target to look like that." He looked exasperated and awed at the same time. I took out a blank card and wrote "I hate guns, the ability to hold something that in one click could end someone's life. It could in one click end the life of a evil person or someone that maybe deserves to die, but in one click you could kill your mom or you brother, in one click you could kill a friend and become a murderer."

"Okay..but how did you shoot so well."

I wrote on another card that said "I aimed and fired and it went were I wanted it to go." that wasn't the entire truth but it was enough of the truth, I did just aim and fire. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing to follow our conversation.

"Everyone continue shooting, May I guess you can do whatever you were doing earlier." Aron looked tired and confused as he went back to helping other initiates. By lunchtime all of dauntless was talking about me, the small, silent transfer that could take down people three times her size and whose aim was near perfect. At lunch a bunch of people stared at me but Eve was by my side the entire time and Chris and Mark helped fight of anyone that wanted to mess with me, even though they knew all too well that I didn't need protection. The rest of training went smoothly and soon enough it was 6:00 and we could do whatever we wanted. Me and Eve ran down to the pit and soon enough landed in the tattoo parlor. Eve wanted to get a tattoo so she eventually convinced me to as well. There were so many tattoo's,

"Which one should I get" asked Eve

"More like where should you get a tattoo" I wrote.

"Yeah like I'm going to get one on my butt, geez May!" Eve said and then we both smiled of the thought of getting a butt tattoo. Eve found a tattoo of a moon on the back of her neck because it reminded her of her name. I just couldn't find something that I wanted to put on my body permanently, none of the drawings looked like me or fit were something I wanted. Eve showed me many suggestions, may flowers, the dauntless symbol, a star, this one that looked like your arm was sliced open. None of them looked appealing. None of them meant something to me.

"Maybe we should come back another day" I wrote

"No, you are getting a tattoo today!" She exclaimed and stomped her foot down as she said in a childish fashion. We looked and looked for about another half hour until I remembered something. In my books there were symbols, some simple, more complicated but symbols none the less. I could get something from one of my books. "Do you think they do custom tattoo's" I wrote.

"I don't know, one sec let me find out" and she ran off. A minute later she came back.

"Yup just as long as you know what you want." So I was going to get something from one of my books, but what. Then It hit me, my favorite series Harry Potter had something I could use, the deathly hallows. After I told Eve my choice I went up to one of the tattoo artists.

"Could you do a custom tattoo for me please." I wrote

"I can, what do you want?" she asked. I showed her the drawing I had made earlier on a napkin. It was a triangle with a line down the middle and a circle on the bottom.

"Where do you want it" she asked and I tapped a spot in the middle of my chest below my collar bones. After I had got my tattoo me and Eve went next door to get some clothes. We both ended up getting clothes that showed off our tattoos, I got a black shirt that had a low neckline and Eve got a backless dress.


End file.
